


Was He Beautiful?

by deathlykrait



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlykrait/pseuds/deathlykrait
Summary: He had beautiful eyes. The kind you could get lost in. And I guess I did.Nejiten. Post-War.





	Was He Beautiful?

**WAS HE BEAUTIFUL?**

* * *

 

**He had beautiful eyes. The kind you could get lost in. And I guess I did~**

* * *

 

Hyuuga Neji had undoubtedly been one of the most stunning men in Konoha. Nobody in the village would disagree with this fact. Even though few knew him well enough to know what his personality was like, anyone who passed him definitely stopped to give him a second glance. After all, he was one of those cold hearted pretty boys who starred as the mysterious dark prince in many women's dreams.

With his long mahogany hair that fell to his waist in a neat ponytail without a single strand out of place and his pale skin which contrasted with his dark hair, he really was one hell of a looker. His long lashes which cast shadows over his angular cheekbones made him look like some sort of fallen angel. And his enticing baritone was enough to send shivers down someone's spine. He thought of the brand on his forehead as a blemish on his beautiful face, while to the others it was a warning that even restrictions on his freedom couldn't stop him from being perfect.

The most amazing feature were his eyes. They were silver grey like the moon and you couldn't help but get lost in them. Only the progeny of the Hyuuga clan had eyes like those and it wasn't as if Hyuugas were a rare sight in Konoha. Yet, Neji's eyes were special because even though he was a branch member and was forbidden from learning certain techniques, he was able to learn them simply by _observation_. Those pale eyes of his were tranquil one moment but could turn into a deadly weapon in the next. This is why his death was such a loss to the village of Konoha.

"Were you crying for Neji-san?" asked Sakura, days after the war was over. She sat down beside a tanned kunoichi who had her brown locks tied up in two buns atop her head.

"Yes," replied Tenten, rubbing her slightly puffy eyes which were red at the corners. She was, perhaps, the only person other than Lee, Hinata and Gai who felt so crushed by the loss.

"I guess that's not a surprise considering that you were his teammate. The rest of us could never keep up with him; nor could his family. You, on the other hand, were the only one who could admire his beauty from up close," said Sakura.

Tenten looked up in astonishment. "Was Neji... Was he really beautiful?" she asked.

Now it was Sakura's turn to be surprised. "Who could know that better than you? He spent almost every hour of the day by your side."

Tenten closed her eyes for a moment and let the gentle breeze dry her moist cheeks. It almost looked as if she wanted her pain to be gone with the wind. Sakura wondered if Tenten was going to say something or if she wanted to be left alone.

"His eyes were like mirrors. When he looked at the sun, they glowed a bright yellow with a tinge of orange. When he looked at the forest, they became a vast expanse of green. When he looked at the water, they because a tranquil blue," said Tenten.

"I don't cry for Neji because _he_ was beautiful. I cry, because in his eyes, I saw the _beauty of the world."_

* * *

 

_**It's not what you look at that matters; it's what you see~** _

 

* * *

 


End file.
